Sleepover with the Sand Sibs
by Hime no Senshi
Summary: Naruto Sleepover/Slumber Party fic. Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, ChouIno and more! What goes on at a typical Naruto Sleepover when the parents are gone? Peeping! Kissing! WAR! Spin the Bottle! Drinking games! This has enough potential research material to rival an Icha Icha book! What will happen? Will they even survive the night? Bonus Akatsuki party-crashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepover with the Sand Sibs**

_Chapter One: A Good Party Needs a Plan_

Kankuro didn't know how he could be coerced into such a thing. Of all things, it had to be a sleepover. Knowing who was coming, he probably would end up with a destroyed house, dead bodies, party crashers, drunken dudes, angry females and no sleep whatsoever.

It was Temari's fault, bringing it up and pleading him to come, while Gaara followed with puppy dog eyes while munching on a cookie.

-Flashback no Jutsu!-

"Goodbye children. No parties while we're out and behave. Temari look after your brothers, Kankuro make sure Temari doesn't go out to see her new boy-toy, and Gaara don't kill anyone, darling." All three young Sabaku's groaned.

The Yondaime Kazekage and his wife Karura left the house to go on holiday to Kumo for a week. As soon as the door shut, Gaara rushed to the cookie jar and Kankuro and Temari began formulating a top-secret plot.

"What to do, what to do… Go shopping? Go invite the girls round?" Kankuro groaned at how girly Temari's ideas seemed, despite her tomboyish nature.

"I don't know… A sleepover?" she suggested.

"No." Kankuro replied firmly. "Not in a million years."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please Kanky?" Temari was pleading and begging now. And, to make it worse, Gaara was giving him puppy dog eyes and munching on a cookie, looking unrefusably cute and adorable.

And so he finally snapped and gave in.

"…FINE. But only if we invite everyone. Boys included. BUT DON'T EVER CALL ME KANKY!"

-Kai!-

So now Kankuro was stuck making phone calls. Temari was inviting the girls, while he invited the boys. Great. Just great. He was probably going to be the one to have to clean up all the mess afterwards as well…

Though there was a possibility, albeit a very, very small one, that it MIGHT… just MIGHT be fun… He just hoped that nothing would go terribly wrong.

Kankuro just didn't know how wrong he was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepover with the Sand Sibs**

_Chapter Two: Making the Calls - PART 1_

_Ring ring_

Naruto picked up the phone. "Hey? Who's there?" he asked.

"Yo Naruto. This is me, Kankuro." Kankuro replied casually.

"Oh hi Kankuro. Why are you calling me? And since when did I have a phone?"

"Yeah… you don't… Then why do I have your number?"

"I dunno…"

"Where did the phone come from?"

"I dunno… Let's not question it."

"Ok. We will never speak of this incident!

"Yeah, it never happened… Anyways, why ARE you calling me of all people, Kankuro?"

"Oh yeah! D'ya wanna come round to ours for a slumber party while our parents are on a vacation to Kumo, Naruto?"

"Why the holy ramen would I say no?"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Bye!"

_Beep_

_Ring ring_

Kiba picked up the phone. "Hellooooo?"

"Do you want to come to a sleepover in Suna with us since our parents are away on vaction?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure!" Kiba almost yelled back. "Will there be girls?"

"Definitely… Temari's calling them right now."

"GREAT! I for one am definitely coming!"

_Beep_

_Ring ring_

This time Kankuro was the one being called. Who would be calling him? "Uhhh hello?" he asked.

"Hello. Am I invited to your sleepover?"

Kankuro jumped. How did Shino know? "Oh hi Shino. Ummm… SURE!"

"Goodbye"

_Beep_

And so Shino hung up.

'That was slightly odd…" Kankuro thought. 'Never mind…"

And so he moved onto the next person on the list. Rock Lee.

_Ring ring_

"YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTH!"

The sound rang though the phone at top volume, along with the sound of heavy panting and thumps as the vibrated through the device.

"Yo Lee. What'cha doing?" Kankuro asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"TEN THOUSAND PUSH-UPS ON ONE HAND TO INCREASE MY BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Ohh… Do you want to come to a sleepover at ours?"

"YOSHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Beep_

Kankuro quickly hung up before he could hear anymore exclamations of how youthful a sleepover is.

_Ring ring_

"Hn. Hn?"

'Its Sasuke. Oh crap I forgot I can't speak "Hn". I'll have to call Gaara' Kankuro thought.

And then he went to find Gaara, which he succeeded in doing five minutes later.

"Hn?"

"Hnnn… Hn hn.

"Hn? Hn."

"Hn!"

_Beep_

_Ring ring_

Chouji picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh its me Kankuro. I was calling Shikamaru though."

"He's… *munch* at my… *chomp* house. He just says it's too troublesome to pick up the phone.

"I thought as much."

"Why are you calling"

"Do you and Shika wanna come to a sleepover at our house, over in Suna?"

"SURE!" Chouji dropped his crisp packet as he exclaimed that.

_Beep_

And so everyone was coming. This sleepover would be legendary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepover with the Sand Sibs**

**Credit to *the perks of being kiki* for writing this chapter. THANKS SAF-NEE-CHAN**

_Chapter Two: Making the Calls - PART 2_

Temari pulled out her checklist of girls, "hmmm… let's start with Ino…"

She dialled the number.

"Hey Ino!"

"Huh? Who's calling? " The blonde asked.

"Oh I forgot we never actually spoke much! It's Temari, Kankuro's big sister."

"Oh! You're the sister of the sand cuties!" She said, giggling. "So am I invited to your sleepover?"

"Yeah… but how did you know?!"

"I stalk Sasuke... and I may or not have hacked into his phone. And listened to him speak "hn" to Gaara and ohmigosh he sounded even hotter than usual and he-"

"Yeah ok see you then!" Temari yelled, interrupting Ino's fangirl rant as she told her the non-existent details which apparently no one needed in the previous chapter as they all had psychic powers.

"Ok now Sakura" The Suna kunoichi sighed; she was probably going to get another Sasuke rant. As she reached for her phone it started ringing. 'Eh… W**? It's Sakura!?'

Temari picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Can I come to your sleepover?" The pinkette practically yelled down the phone.

"Yeah I was just gonna ask you, how in the name of the Bijuu did you know?"

"Phew! I thought for a second you weren't gonna invite me and that Ino might get Sasuke alone and that would be TERRIBLE!" she started, about to go into a Sasuke Rant©.

"See you then!" Temari says quickly telling her the (non-existent) details and hanging up.

"Tenten now" she says, happy to have gotten the worst two over and done with, as she called the number #1 Konoha's Weapons Mistress.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ten, it's Temari!"

"Long time no see! So why are you calling? "

"Do you wan-"

"Go out for dinner?"

"i was going to say 'come to my sleepover party'..."

"Um, meh is sozzy… Ok, what are the details? " the brunette asks, blushing furiously at the other end at her own accidental stupidity.

Temari told her all the things she told the others off-screen and hung up.

"Right. Just Hinata left!"

She quickly called the shy girl, eager to get it over and done with.

"Um... Hyuuga residence… If you want to speak to Neji-nii-san, he's not here..."

"Oh hey Hinata! Actually I wanted to talk to you!"

"W-what! Really...?"

"Yeah! So do you wanna come to my sleepover?"

"Oh, um..."

"…"

"Naruto will be there!"

"I'LL BE THERE!" Hinata yelled, suddenly getting over her shyness issues for one second.

"Ok, ok! I'll just quickly tell you the details"

"No… need… Kiba said he'll escort me… Team 10 is going in his car."

She hung up.

Temari put her iPhone away, "Okay! Guests are sorted!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepover with the Sand Sibs**

_Chapter Four: Arrival of Guests… and others?!_

"Crisps…"

"Check!"

"Diet salad…"

"Check!"

"Drinks, including alcohol…"

"Check!"

"Overload of ramen…"

"Check!"

"Cookies…"

"…"

"GAARA!"

Ding dong

"Aieeee! A guest!" Temari rushed to the door to answer it. "Heeello?"

"Temari!"

"Shika!"

She wrapped him in a warm embracing hug before breaking away with bright red cheeks.

"Troublesome woman…"

BASH!

"Ow…" Shikamaru moaned as he nursed his aching head. "Remind me not to call you troublesome anymore… troublesome…"

Chouji came in after him, acting like a gentleman until he saw the food.

"Free grub!"

He tucked into the crisps contentedly.

Ding dong

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were standing on the porch soaking wet. Everyone gaped.

"It's not my fault it decided to rain in Suna today…"

Outside the house the villagers were celebrating and throwing parties for the first and only ever day water decided to fall from the sky in the hottest, sandiest sandy desert village there ever was.

"N-Naruto-kun, here…" Hinata put her umbrella over the depressed boy who immediately brightened up and threw his arms around her.

"HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled and heat rushed to her cheeks. 'Hinata-CHAN… He… His arms. Around. Me…'

And so she fainted.

"NO! I'VE KILLED HINATA-CHAN! Wake up! Wake up! NOOOOO!"

Everyone sweatdropped (anime style!) at his antics. Naruto picked her up and carried her inside. Of course, she conveniently chose just THAT moment to wake up and fainted again at Naruto carrying her.

"Yo guys!" Kiba and Shino were there too, and were invited in along with Sasuke and Sakura."

Suddenly, Sai appeared! (Appeared… I know. Don't question it…)

"Sai… What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the pale boy.

"The author decided to add me in and couldn't be bothered to edit the previous chapter."

Neji popped up too. Apparently he had been with Hinata the whole time. But EVERYONE knew he had been hiding and snogging his secret girlfriend Tenten, who appeared just behind him, red-faced and panting.

"Everyone here?"

"YOUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lee tumbled in through the window, somehow landing on his feet. The author quickly typed some words on The Keyboard and fixed the window.

As Kankuro shut the door (after finishing doing his make-up ["IT'S WAR PAINT DAMNIT!"]), SUDDENLY, said door froze and a huge sword slammed through it.

"STUPID. DAMN. DOORS. Will you stop freezing everything? I should NOT have let you watch Frozen. I mean, you've already frozen the rain and made it an Eternal Winter™ in freaking Suna of all places!"

The huge cleaver began to saw downwards, splitting the ice block of a door in two before it fell to the ground in two halves to reveal two dark silhouettes outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepover with the Sand Sibs**

_Chapter Five: The Fourth Wall (One helluva CRAZY chapter!)_

"O. I thought you were dead, Haku, Zabuza."

An awkward silence ensued and you could hear crickets chirping in the distance.

"I WAS dead. Until the F*** AUTHOR decided to REINCARNATE me." Zabuza droned, clearly annoyed at someone/something for no reason in particular. Feeling the need to urgently KILL something, he swung his sword and murdered a poor innocent cookie, which made Gaara swear vengeance and kill his precious cupcake.

"NO YOU HEARTLESS B***. Cupcake-chan!"

"Cookie-chan!"

"Uhh, guys… we really shouldn't be just going around and breaking the fourth wall like this…" Tenten pointed out, shuffling around nervously.

**"I F***ING DEMOLISHED THAT WALL WITH A WRECKING BALL FIVE MINUTES AGO! SCREW RULES I HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT."**

"Now who the hell was that?" Kankuro whispered, totally creeped out.

**"I AM the author and I would prefer it if you kindly didn't refer to me as THE AUTHOR. Since my name is not Japanese I will give you another one of my names I am known as. Call me Ai!"** The catsuit wearing fangirl/author yelled, smiling creepily before seeing Itachi about five hundred miles away and rushed to take a selfie with him. And then she disappeared.

"Ok… although that 'Ai' was wearing a light blue version of what looked suspiciously like Kankuro's outfit, she should totally join Forehead girl in the 'Weird Hair Colour Club' as she had BRIGHT PURPLE hair." Ino smirked, seeing Sakura's face as she called her by her ever-loving nickname.

"I'LL KILL YOU INO-PIG"

"Hey look! It's… OMFG IT'S THE AKATSUKI WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Naruto yelled, running around in circles frantically.

It was true. The entire Akatsuki was standing there awkwardly on the doorstep, looking around and shuffling their feet nervously.

WTF. THE AKATSUKI.

"Umm can we come in?" Konan asked. "We're kinda here for the party, bar Orochimaru tho, 'cause he's a creepy pedophile…"

Everyone stared. THE AKATSUKI.

THE FREAKING AKATSUKI. HERE. FOR THE PARTY.

All the crazy information was harder to process than that creepy Ai girl who was seen hugging Itachi in public. But eventually, after five intense staring contests in which cookies were baked, four people passing by, three dead kittens, two minutes and one ritual, they were finally let in.

"By the way, who was… MMPH?!"

"Shh… don't talk about it…" A invisible voice whispered from Nowhere. "We're working on rebuilding the fourth wall with Tazuna and co."

"Let us never speak of this chapter." All of them vowed simultaneously. "A vow between us about a wall that was meant to be broken."

Amen, log.


End file.
